Our Lives
by pinkplushie
Summary: My first story,Annabeth leads a totally different life,she's an orphan.She can see things,and she knows things too.Things that no ordinary 13 year old would know.She meets a boy named Percy.She and Percy start out as friends, but soon, fall for each other
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...**

**Short Percy and Annabeth story...**

**I changed Annabeth's background, actually I changed her whole life. Please no Lashing Out, I just wanted to try something different. :)**

**Hope you enjoy inspite of the changes...**

Annabeth's POV

I'm an orphan. No one wants me. No one will. I'm a freak. I see things that I don't understand. I know things that I wish I didn't know. I'm so different. I can't read well, I can't write properly, docotors say I have something called dyslexia, and they also say ADHD. I wish I didn't have those things, maybe then someone would adopt me. Maybe if i were normal things would be different...

But that's the problem, I'm not normal...

"I can't take it anymore!" I shouted. "Annabeth, shush, Ms. Hannigan will hear you," Meg shushed me. "Meg, I don't care! I don't care who hears me! I don't want to keep doing this." I stomped around the tiny room. "I don't want to keep meeting people, thinking that soon these adults might be kind enough to take me in. Its never going to happen Meg. I'm never going to get adopted. I'm thirteen! You know how hard it is to be a teenager and get adopted." I said. "I know, I do know Annabeth. Its hard, it really is. But what good is stomping around and complaining about how you'll never get adopted, get you adopted?" Meg said to me. "I don't know Meg, maybe I'll run away, find a new home by myself," i sighed. "You're crazy, if you run away Ms. Hannigan is going to kill you." Meg leaned herself against the wall. We had had a lot of talks like this, the sequence was always the same, she always won. "What if she does? Who's going to care? I'm an orphan remember? No one wants me, no one cared to take care of me, they gave me away." Bitterness was always so clear in my voice. "I'll care. I'm your best friend. Don't you think I'd care if Ms. Hannigan killed you?" she let out a huff. "You're being irrational, can you hear yourself? Maybe its your ADHD acting up again." Meg said reaching for a chair for me to sit in. I sat in it, reluctantly. I looked out our window, outside, the busy streets of New York were buzzing with people, I watched as a boy in a blue jacket enter his home. How lucky of him, he's got a home. A loving mom and dad probably. I stared at the boy's back, he didn't move, he was holding on to the knob like he was waiting for something, then, just as I was about to look away he turned around. We held each others gaze for only five seconds, but in those wee seconds, I felt something, something different...

**Hope you liked it, chapter two is coming soon...**

**Please review, I'm open to suggestions :)!**


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna thank wimspoon, emaffer and everyone who reviewed, you gave me the "strength" if you'd like to call it, to write a second chapter. haha. Hope you enjoy!

Again, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

The day was dull, as dull as dull could be. I lay in my bed, just staring at the dirty white walls. My blonde hair was in a messy ponytail that prevented me from getting a good lying position. But at the moment, I just couldn't care less. I rolled over to my side, this lying position was better.

"Annabeth," Meg called.

"What is it Meg?" I asked, not getting up from my bed just yet.

"Ms. Hannigan is calling you," Meg's baby face appeared right infront of me.

I groaned. "Really?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, duh Annabeth. What's up with you today?" she put the palm of her hand on my forehead. "Well, you're not burning or aanything. But you've been in bed all day. Something's deffinately up with you." she sighed. Meg helped me up and fixed my ponytail. For such a small person, Meg had a big heart. She gave me a hug, probably just to make me feel better. The gesture was sweet, but it just didn't help. I was way too down. I trugged out of our small cramp room.

"Yes, Ms. Hannigan? You called for me." I said, facing a woman who looked like she had ten years taken off her face. She looked up at me, her scathing gaze was hard like iron. If you had seen it, you would've run away screaming.

"Sit," she said, her voice was almost just like her face, like iron. I sat on the hard wooden chair which was positioned right in front of her office desk.

"Annabelle," she started.

"Annabeth," I corrected.

"Whatever," she said. "I need you to do something for me." she said narrowing her eyes.

"Okay," I say.

"Since, I'm obviously a very busy person, especially now since it is summer and more and more of you worthless children are coming in, I have papers to fill, and I just simply cannot finish any of the household duties." This caught me off guard. Since when did Ms. Hannigan care about the household duties? And since when did she care about the papers she needs to fill?

I guess I was caught off guard for quite a while, trying to piece together what Ms. Hannigan had just said to me, because Ms. Hannigan had slammed her hand down on her table, making me jump out of my seat.

"Annabelle!" she shouted.

"Uhh, it's Annabe-"

"I don't care!" her eyes were blazing, yes, blazing.

"Now," she said. "I need you to take this list and run down to the grocery," she gave me a long list. "Make sure you get everything on the list," she said handing me some money.

As I quickly counted the money it was very obvious that I couldn't buy everything with what she had given me. "But, Ms. Hannigan," I was about to say. But then she just gave me her iron stare again.

"Go, NOW," she said, pointing to the door.

I just nodded my head. I stuffed the list and the money in my pocket. I rushed upstairs to retrieve the only possession that was really mine, my Yankee's cap.

I slapped it on and rushed down the stairs.

I was now on my way to the grocery.

Sorry that took long. Hope it was okay. R&R please. Thank you.


End file.
